The Mark of Athena
by ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted
Summary: Yea ok so sorry about the confusion, but I am discontinuing this. Sorry! The book is out. Go read that. BUT PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER!
1. Reunion

**The Mark of Athena**

**Hey there readers! So this is my very first Fanfic . . . ever. Yupp. So any suggestions and/or constructive criticism is very, very much appreciated. Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 1_**

Annabeth's P.O.V

The moment had finally come. I was going to see _him_ again. Percy. Percy, the love of my life; Percy, my solid rock; Percy, my best friend; Percy, whom I couldn't live without. But that was just the thing. I _had_ been living without him, for 9 whole months.

So I could not wait to see him again, finally. Our descent from the sky down to Camp Jupiter seemed like the slowest 5 minutes of my life.

Jason seemed anxious, too. I realized that, in a way, he was going through the same thing as me. He was back home at last. But he had been separated from his whole family, not just one person. Wow. I wondered how this reunion would go down.

Leo and Piper were somewhere down below deck. Leo was at the controls. Neither of them were reuniting with anyone, though. They had it easy… Well at least in that aspect.

Jason and I had been standing at the very edge of the _Argo II_ for a while; almost falling overboard. We were leaning over trying to make out a familiar face. Or for Jason, quite a few familiar faces.

As we got closer, I could make out what looked like a city. The architecture was amazing. Closer and closer, inch by inch, I was desperately searching for those bright sea green eyes and messy black hair that I knew all too well. Then I realized everyone was wearing togas. I mean, I knew they were Roman, but togas? Really?

And then I saw him. Perseus Jackson, my boyfriend.

I almost jumped in the air from excitement, and I had to hold back a shriek. I saw that Jason was smiling ear-to-ear also.

Percy was talking to a girl that was wearing a similar toga. She was pretty, and seemed vaguely familiar. _Uh-oh_, I thought. I wondered who the pretty girl was. Then it hit me. All the thoughts that had been running through my head for the past few months came rushing into my brain. _Would he remember me? What if he doesn't know who I am? What in the world would I do if he doesn't know who I am? Oh gods. Has he been seeing another girl? _

But then we landed, and he saw me.

He smiled that gorgeous smile of his, with a twinkle in his eyes. Yes! He knew who I was. I let out a breath of relief. Apparently it was obvious because Jason noticed and he smirked at me. I guess that was just slightly too dramatic. I hadn't been trying to be dramatic, though.

The gangplank was only about ¾ of the way to the ground, but I started running and just jumped off the last part, which was now only a few feet off the ground. Not that far, I would live. I had Percy, anyway.

Percy was sort of surprised at my actions, but his expression quickly changed back to that charming smile. He started to run, too.

Then we collided, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. He lifted me into the air and spun me around several times before he put me down and pulled away. As happy as he obviously was, he looked tired. I wondered how long he had been back from his quest. But I pushed those thoughts aside. All that mattered was that I was back in Percy's arms.

"I've missed you, Wise Girl," he said.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," I replied.

And then I kissed him, and he kissed me back. There was no doubt in my mind that he remembered.


	2. Introductions

**Hi fellow readers of the world! Thanks sooo much for reading! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever; I've been unbelievably busy. Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism, or anything else would like to say, you are more than welcome to say in a review or Private Message. Thanks again! Now, without further adue,[I don't know how to spell that] I give you, **

**Mark of Athena Chapter 2—Enjoy!**

_Annabeth POV_

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted, but it wasn't long enough. We were making up for a lost 9 months, after all.

When we pulled away, we were both beaming at each other.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." I tell him.

"I know I haven't." Percy replies. "C'mon, there are some people I want you to meet."

"Alright," I say. "There are some people you have to meet, too."

Each of us smiling, he walks up to a guy with a big build, but if I'm honest, he not that intimidating at all. He has quite the baby face.

"This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars, or, Ares." Percy tells me. "He's a good friend of mine. Plus he's saved my life more than a few times in the past week or so."

"And Frank, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and my girlfriend." Percy tells Frank.

"Hi," Frank says. "Pleased to meet you; hopefully Percy will stop constantly talking about you now."

I raise an eyebrow at this, and Percy just blushes. This causes Frank to chuckle slightly, and a girl beside him laughs too.

"Annabeth, this is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or, Hades. She was the 3rd person that went on the quest. So I pretty much owe her my life too." Percy says while smirking faintly, almost at his own recklessness. Hazel looked kind of young, but then again, I started training at 7. She has cocoa skin and beautiful dark curly hair. Her eyes are a startling gold.

"Pleasure," I reply. "Thank you both for saving my boyfriend's reckless butt." This earned some smiles.

"I have to admit, it wasn't easy." Hazel says while smiling. Percy frowned at this but the rest of us laughed.

"Oh trust me, I know." I say to Hazel and Frank.

"Hey!" Percy complains. "Who was it that retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt? And saved Grover from the Cyclops? And saved you when you got kidnapped? And held up the sky? And figured out how to navigate the Labyrinth? And bathed in the River Styx? And gave Luke the knife? And turned down immortality?"

Hazel and Frank looked completely shocked. I just laughed.

"You know Seaweed Brain; I was with you like, every single time. Plus I was just kidding . . . mostly. Your head really is full of kelp." I said while smiling.

"Yea, I get that a lot. Pretty much just from you, but still." Percy said.

"You held up the sky?" Hazel stared at Percy.

"Why yes, yes I did. So did Annabeth." Percy said, while pointing out our matching streaks of gray hair. Hazel was speechless.

"Why did you turn down immortality?" Frank asked.

"Well . . . it's quite a long story. We'll have plenty of time later. I bring this up because, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel are both part of the seven." Percy says, looking at me.

"Okay. Well speaking of the seven, there are a few people you need to meet, Percy," I tell him.

I grab his hand and motion for Hazel and Frank to follow as I lead Percy over to a mass of people who seem to be surrounding one person with tanned skin and sandy blonde hair.

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I just wanted to get something up. Thanks for reading and please oh pretty please review!**

**V**

**You know you want to**

**V**

**Click that button.**

**V**


	3. The Legend Percy Jackson

**I'm sooooo SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! I had this chapter written but then my computer crashed and didn't save it. I almost threw my computer in my pool. No joke. I almost didn't rewrite this I was so mad.**

**I don't own PJO. I do believe this is ****Fan ****Fiction.**

**Enjoy!**

_Annabeth POV_

I led Percy through the crowd surrounding Jason. Everyone was cheering. It was obvious the camp was ecstatic to have their leader back.

When we had made our way through the crowd, I could see that Jason was smiling from ear-to-ear. He hugged the pretty girl I had seen earlier. _Oh good_, I thought. She seems to like Jason. That means she doesn't like Percy. Uh-oh, if she likes Jason, what about Piper? I wonder what kind of relationship this girl and Jason had before all of his memories were taken. . .

Speaking of Piper, she and Leo were still awkwardly standing on the ship, looking down at everything. I caught Piper's eye, and gestured for her and Leo to come down here.

Once Piper and Leo had made their way through the crowd, Jason saw them and me.

"Oh, hey guys," Jason said to me, Piper, and Leo.

"Hi Jason. This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the seas and earth shaker." I introduced Percy to Jason.

"And Percy, this is Jason, Son of Zeus, or, Jupiter, God of the Skies." I said to Percy while gesturing to Jason.

"Hi," Percy said while he stepped forward to shake Jason's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you," Jason said while taking Percy's outstretched hand in a firm shake.

I swear it was almost like these two guys glowed. They were both such powerful children of the Big Three, and they emanated power and strength. Plus, they both had very toned muscles, and looked kind of intimidating without trying to.

"You too, you're quite a big deal around here, man," Percy said with a smile.

"You should see Camp Half Blood. Everyone's pretty down there. They talk about you like you're an actual god," Jason replied.

At this, Percy smiled. "Nice to know I'm appreciated. Annabeth always just makes me feel stupid."

"You are a Seaweed Brain," I had to say it.

"But Wise Girl, I'm your Seaweed Brain," Percy said with a smile. **[AN I know that was extremely typical and cliché, but I had to add it] **I smiled back at him and he pecked me on the lips.

"Sheesh get a room!" Of course, this was Leo.

"Oh shut up," And that was me. "Percy this is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus. He designed and was in charge of construction of the _Argo II_. And this is Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite. She can also charm speak."

Percy nodded. "Pleasure to meet you both."

"You too" Piper said.

"Yea it's great to finally meet the legend known as Percy Jackson," Leo smirked.

Percy raised an eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Piper, Leo, Annabeth, this is Reyna. She was my fellow praetor. Well now she's Percy's fellow praetor." Jason supplied while indicating the girl he had hugged earlier.

There were 'hi's and 'nice to meet you's.

"Hey man I don't want to take your position away from you. You can be praetor. You deserve it more than me," Percy told Jason. Percy was modest, as usual. Jason had never seen Percy in battle. It's pretty epic.

"I don't really care," Jason replied. He probably didn't want to seem conceited by wanting to be praetor.

"Well it's yours." When Percy said this, no one objected. Most of the crowd had cleared by this time.

"Back to your barracks!" Reyna said to anybody still standing around.

Now it was just Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank.

"Well I don't know how much it even matters now," Jason said, looking a bit more solemn now.

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked with a confused look on her face.

"Reyna, we have to leave for Rome, and then Greece, very soon." Jason said it like he regretted it. I bet he does. I can't blame him.

"Yea, as much as I hate to say it, Jason's right," Percy added.

"But, Jason, you just got back!" Reyna protested.

"I know. I really am sorry Reyna." Jason did look sorry. He wouldn't meet Reyna's eyes for more than a second though. Jason was a guy with options. I could tell he didn't know what to do with Piper and Reyna.

"Actually, I hate to be a downer," I said. "But if we are going to make it to Rome and Greece before the end of the world, we can only stop at Camp Half Blood for a day, too. Just thought you might want to know Percy."

Percy did look sad. But he knew he was one of the leaders this quest. And he couldn't fail.

Reyna looked confused. "Camp Half Blood is the Greek demigod camp," I supplied.

"We will leave tomorrow after lunch," Jason answered the question on everyone's minds.

Percy stepped in. "Just to make sure everything is clear, the 7 are me, Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Leo, right?"

There were 'yea's and people nodded in agreement.

After a tour of the camp, a restless night, a good breakfast, and everybody packing everything, the Seven were ready to leave.

**Finally done with this chapter! It's my longest one so far. I can't believe I re-typed the whole thing! Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! Seriously just press the button. It doesn't have to be long. Just tell me your honest opinion.**

**V**

**Please**

**V**

**Oh please**

**V**

**REVIEW!**

**V**


	4. Up, Up, And Away

**Hey there! Umm. . . Sorry? Yea I know that doesn't cut it since I haven't update in so long. I was on vacation for 2 weeks. And before that I had this HUGE synchronized swimming event that my team hosted and so I had a lot to work to do. My June went like this: swim; swim; swim; paperwork for meet; swim some more. This HUGE event I speak of was actually Nationals. I would say it went pretty well. I mean, hey, I got to stand on a podium; I'm happy. And then on vacation, I actually wrote a lot of this. In my head, at least. I spent a lot of time in Poseidon's, my dad's, territory. [The beach] and had a lot of time to **_**mull things over in the water**_**. [Anybody catch that Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire reference? I know that it's actually **_**mull things over in the hot water**_**, but the ocean wasn't hot. . . Anyway, I just finished the 4****th**** Harry Potter book for the 2****nd**** time (: I'll shut up now. Well thanks so much for reading this! Please review! It makes me unbelievably happy! :D**

**And enjoy this story of which I do not own.**

**Oh I forgot to say: sorry if characters are OOC. I'm trying.**

**Now, enjoy! [Did anybody actually read that whole thing? If you did, tell me in a review!] **

_Annabeth POV_

"Are you sure you don't want to have a Senate Meeting, Reyna?" Jason asked the former.

"No! She's not!" Octavian tried to protest, but he was ignored.

"Yes, I'm sure," Reyna half-said, half-sighed. I could tell she wasn't happy about there not being and official decision and everything, but everyone knew that the sooner the 7 left and (attempted to) save the world, the better.

Currently, the seven were all packed and ready to go, standing by the Argo II. We were pretty much just wrapping things up. And, let's be honest, stalling just a bit. Yes, I know, I just stressed how important it was for us to leave soon, but it was apparent that most everyone was nervous. Seven demigods to save the world? I guess one could say that it was better circumstances than a normal quest, which would only be a party of three demigods. Like Percy's first quest to retrieve Zeus's Lightning Bolt. But that was a bolt. This is seven demigods against Gaea and the giants. The last time I took part in saving the world, we had an army of about 40, plus the Hunters or Artemis. Somehow, seven just wasn't a very pleasing number.

Anyway, the only person that didn't look nervous was the savior of Olympus, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. His expression was calm and collected, yet fierce and determined at the same time. Of course, I knew him better than that. I might have been the only person that knew Percy well enough to know that he's just being a strong leader. On the inside, he was probably having a panic attack.

Then I looked over at Jason. He was saying goodbye to some of his Roman friends. To be honest, I felt bad for the guy. He was the other leader on this quest, and he still hasn't even gotten all of his memories back. On the ride to Camp Jupiter, I could tell it really bothered him that not all of his memories were clear, or even back.

Jason was trying to do what Percy was doing; playing the strong and fearless leader part. _Trying_ was the key word there. It's not like he was trembling, like Hazel kind of was. It was the fear and nervousness evident in his eyes.

This fear and nervousness was also evident in Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper's eyes. Maybe mine, too, but I hope not.

From what Percy has told me in the short time that we have been reunited, I have gathered that Frank and Hazel had only been on one quest before; which was with Percy. And I knew that this would only be Leo and Piper's second quest, too.

It suddenly hit me just how low our chances of success and survival were. I mean, sure, I'd contemplated the odds. But it somehow seemed more real now, about to embark on the actual journey. _It's going to be okay_, I told myself. _After all, I have Percy now._

"Hey Jason," Percy called. "As much as I hate to break up the moment, we really have to go now." He had a slightly apologetic look on his face now.

"I know I'm coming," Jason replied, looking almost longingly at Gwen and Dakota.

The seven made their way up the gangplank. Jason, Hazel, and Frank hesitated a bit at the top, taking one last look at their home, before turning their backs on it and joining everyone else on deck.

I could just make out Reyna saying "Good luck," and before I knew it the camp was out of sight.

I couldn't stop thinking about New Rome. Demigods could live to be old. Marry and have families. . . Let's just say that even a daughter of Athena can daydream.

**[AN: I was going to end it here, but I'm going to write more as an apology for not updating.]**

I turned away from the railing, and saw that everybody was just kind of milling around, talking, and trying not to think about our responsibility for the possible end of the world.

I then looked to Percy. He was separate from everyone else, on the other side of this huge ship. I could tell that his muscles were tight and tense. He was gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were white. I couldn't blame him though. Poseidon's kid in Zeus's territory—not exactly the best idea. But I thought everything would be fine since Jason was on board.

Speaking of which, the others were noticing Percy from across the deck, too.

"Hey Percy!" Jason called. Percy turned around and raised his eyebrows in a way that clearly meant "Yes?" "Don't worry about being in the air and stuff. I don't think Jupiter- or Zeus, whatever- will blast us out of the sky with me on board." Jason said with a small smile.

"Yeah I hope not," Percy replied nervously. "It's just that some gods don't really like me, as in, have voted for my death. Including Zeus."

The next thing that happened was odd, and rid me of all respect I had for Zeus/ Jupiter.

**[AN: ooooohhh cliffy! Just kidding, I'm not going to end it here. I **_**almost**_** did though.]**

A lightning bolt shot out of the clear, cloudless, blue sky.

And hit Percy.

I was numb. Percy twitched in the electricity for a moment, before falling. Right. Over. The. Ship's. Railing. **[AN: Dun dun duuunnnnn]**

_Di immortales, Annabeth! DO something!_ I thought to myself, but there was nothing I could do.

I did, however, yell, "JASON!" and it came out more strangled than I was hoping it would. Jason was already a step ahead of me though. He was sprinting toward the edge of the ship around the area Percy had been, and then he jumped right off. Hazel and Frank looked confused.

"He can fly," Piper added. Everyone was horrorstruck, but now Hazel Frank looked completely and utterly astonished, too.

I was in the lead as we ran to look over the side of the ship and looked down.

**Jason POV**

I saw the lightning bolt hit Percy, and I knew that it was my dad. I didn't really actually process anything though. I let my instincts take over as I ran over to the other side of the ship and jumped off.

It wasn't exactly hard to spot Percy. The hard part was getting to him. He was, clearly, unconscious. So instead of flailing around like Piper did when falling in the Grand Canyon, he shot straight down like a bullet.

I would say that Percy and I were probably about the same size, and I'm no child of Athena, but unless I somehow magically sped up, then he would hit the ground before me. Thank the gods we were already pretty high up. Still though, I had to get a move on.

I had never tried getting the air to push me down to make me go faster. I'd always wanted to go upwards. But I guess there's a first for everything.

So I concentrated on the air pushing me down and making me faster in order to catch up with Percy. In a matter of seconds, I had grabbed Percy's ankle and was on my way back.

It didn't go unnoticed that electricity was still racking his body every couple seconds. This was not good.

I went up as fast as I could, and upon reaching the ship, I flew over everyone and landed in the middle of the deck, laying Percy down gently. I looked up and saw how scared everyone looked. Electricity was still coursing up and down Percy's body.

"Nectar and ambrosia," Annabeth said. Hazel was closest to the stairs that go below deck and she ran off to get the godly food. Seconds later, she had reappeared, supplies in hand. Annabeth had knelt down next to Percy, and I was on his other side. Frank was next to Annabeth and Piper and Leo were standing at Percy's feet.

Annabeth poured a little bit of nectar down Percy's slightly open mouth. I then gently turned him over, since I'm the only one immune to lightning, and we all saw an angry red mark on Percy's back, under his right shoulder blade. **[ AN: I'm not sure if lightning actually would leave a mark on someone's body if they were struck by lightning, but if anybody watched **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_**, then they would know that in that show, it left a scar. So that's what I'm going by, sorry if that is incorrect.]**

It seemed everyone, even the genius daughter of Athena, was shocked. So I acted. I picked Percy up and brought him below deck as fast as I could.

**AN: So I know that's kind of a weird place to end. I was going to write more, but I've been busy and I know that that's not going to change any time soon, so I decided getting this up was better than nothing. It's still my longest chapter! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and/or FAVORITE and/or FOLLOW! And thanks soooo much for reading! :D**


	5. Checked Into the Infirmary Already

**Hi there. . . ? *I dodge bullets and knives and those ninja throwing stars, because, well, I AM a ninja :P* I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. Just remember that more reviews= faster update. I was inspired to write this because of the New Review emails I got. :D So I'm sorry I've been really busy. I'm getting like no sleep between school and various sports and church and . . . well, you get the idea.**

**I don't own stuff blah, blah, blah. Rick Riordan is an amazing experienced author and I'm a freshman in high school with a C- in English. Plus I can't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase does. XD**

**Enjoy! **

_Jason's POV:_

After I carried Percy down below deck to the _Argo II'_s infirmary, it took everyone else a couple of seconds to follow me, judging from the footsteps I heard.

Annabeth had sprinted faster than I thought possible to the salt water pool that Leo had included in the ship's design. Annabeth had made sure it would be there. Something about Percy's awesome water powers and healing. . .

She grabbed a bucket from the corner of the pool deck, (where did that come from. . .?) and dunked it into the pool, essentially filling it with water as fast as humanly possible. Er, demigodly possible.

She sprinted the few steps from the pool to the infirmary, and immediately dumped the water on Percy.

At first I was a little mortified, to be honest. Being a daughter of Athena, doesn't Annabeth know that water conducts electricity? But the outcome was not what I had expected. The second Percy was doused with water, he stopped twitching so much. His breaths became deeper and more even. After a few more buckets of water, Percy had stopped twitching completely and regained some of the color that had drained from his face. The scar on his back didn't seem as fresh. It looked as if he could be asleep. A bit sickly, but asleep.

I looked at Annabeth, raising an eyebrow.

"Water heals Percy," she explained. I was a little jealous. That is probably the coolest and most helpful power ever. I know what you're thinking, _you can fly, man!_ But speeding up the healing process? That's just flat out amazing.

"I guess his powers don't work as well when he's not conscious. . . " Annabeth trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked. "I mean, he looks a lot better to me. . ."

Annabeth replied, "Yes, I agree that he looks much better than he did prior to the water. The weird thing is that he got wet. Percy has the ability to stay dry in the water." Most of our jaws hit the floor. Annabeth continued, "He does it all the time. It takes practically no effort, unless he's really hurt. So I don't know if I should worry that he didn't have the energy to stay dry, or if that's normal."

"Percy's a fighter. And I bet you know better than anyone that he's stubborn. I'm sure he'll be fine," Hazel tried consoling Annabeth, who had a troubled look on her face. It was kind of a weird sight, since Hazel is a lot younger and less experienced than Annabeth.

Even though I have felt jealousy towards Percy on numerous occasions, I felt sympathy for both him and Annabeth right now. They had been separated for so long, and right after Annabeth gets him back, he's unconscious on a bed in the infirmary.

Now, I felt regretful of my jealousy. I don't like it when I find myself envious of Percy; I just find it hard not to be. The way everyone talks about him, as if he was a god they worshipped above all others. I know that he was the leader of Camp Half-Blood. That I figured out pretty quickly upon arriving there. But then I returned to my camp. The camp that I had been the leader at. And I had been replaced.

Whenever I heard campers at Camp Half-Blood talk about Percy, I couldn't help but wonder of anyone back at Camp Jupiter missed me that much. Being replaced as praetor was a hard blow to me. Like a punch in the face. I have serious doubts about whether or not people even missed me.

Annabeth pulled a chair up to Percy's bedside. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting down. Upon taking Percy's hand, Annabeth shuddered.

"I'm so sorry, man," I told Percy, even though I knew he wasn't awake.

"Not your fault." Someone muttered, but I was too lost in my thoughts to identify the speaker. I somewhat awkwardly patted Percy on the shoulder and left the infirmary. Everyone else slowly filed out. Everyone except Annabeth. I had a feeling she would be there for a while.

Now the mood seemed very gloomy, with good reason of course. The ship was sailing towards Rome, and we all just kind of hung around. None of us wanted to interrupt Annabeth's time with her boyfriend.

The next day, around 10 in the morning, I went down to the infirmary to get Annabeth for breakfast. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, and I figured she was probably hungry. Halfway down the stairs, I figured she wouldn't leave Percy's side, so I put breakfast on a tray to bring it downstairs. I brought food for two, just in case.

When I got to Percy's bedside, I saw that he had scooted over to the side a little bit to allow room for Annabeth. He had his arm around her, and she was sleeping soundly, snuggled up against Percy's bare chest.

Percy awoke to the sound of my footsteps (oops.) I raised an eyebrow at him. He noticed his and Annabeth's position, and his lack of shirt, and blushed.

"She- I- We were just- . . ." Percy stuttered. He sighed and continued. "I woke up this morning around four. Annabeth was still awake, so I made her go to sleep. But she refused to do so without pouring some nectar on my back first."

I just looked at him with an amused expression, but I soon turned my eyes to the ground, the guilt coming back to me. Percy noticed my expression.

"Hey man, don't blame yourself. I don't, and neither should you. It wasn't your fault, and there was nothing you could have done to stop it from happening. But thank you for not letting me hit the ground." Percy said with a small smile.

I smiled back, feeling slightly better.

"I brought you guys food. . ." I said, holding up the tray.

"Thanks. Just set it down, I'm going back to sleep, and Annabeth probably won't be up for a while. I appreciate it though." Percy said.

I comply and set the tray of food down on his bedside table. I walked back upstairs, letting the couple have some peace.

**Again, sorry for the lack of updating, but updates should be more frequent now. Maybe even another one today. We'll see. **

**I just have to get this out. **

**You know how there are like A TON of PJO in high school fics? Does it bother anyone else how unrealistically slutty all the popular girls are? Like I mean I understand what the authors are trying to convey, but sometimes it's so far from reality, it's not even funny.**

**Please review! And please vote on my poll about a new story. Thanks!(:**


	6. PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Sorry to say, I am officially discontinuing this.

I posted this chapter because there was a guest reviewer who said she did synchro, and I wanted to talk to her and ask what team she swims for… (:


End file.
